Deliver Us From Evil
by mytraitorousheart
Summary: On the surface, the story of Klaus & Caroline seems no more different than those of various other royals throughout history, but below the fights, and the crowns, and the blood, lies a love story so complex, so earth-shattering, and all-consuming that no two paragraphs in an encyclopedia would ever be able to depict. Winner of the 2013 Klaroline Award for Most Promising New Fiction
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So this is my new story. It's set in Tudor England, heavily influenced by real history, Philippa Gregory and Game of Thrones. Anything you recognize is not mine._**

**_Also remember all the lovely families in TVD, forget about them, now. They are mixed up in here, if at any time reading this fic you guys get confused holler at me and will give you a concise family tree. Now to the fic:_**

* * *

_"Half of writing history is hiding the truth" – Joss Whedon, Firefly_

Legends talk of his bravery, how he single-handedly brought an opposing army to their knees. They spoke of his strength, of all the pain he had endured but still he fought on. And they spoke of how handsome he was, how women swooned simply by the curve of his smile or the twinkling of his eyes.

But history is written by scholars and those that are not directly linked, history is influenced by what the victors want the future generations to know, many details are left out, people are left nameless and deserving accolades withheld. It is always the ones that are unseen by the history writers, who view the _real_ history: the true nature of the holders of the famous names, and the truth behind their deeds

The passion and emotion that comes with an epic love are barely given justice in the pages of history books. The ones that shine the brightest, that makes the plates shift and hearts flutter, these are the ones that are left in the shadow of legends of great men and epic battles. The women just props in the background, beautiful objects for men to brag about.

On the surface, the story of Klaus and Caroline seems no more different than those of various other royals throughout history, but below the fights, and the crowns, and the blood, lies a love story so complex, so earth-shattering, and all-consuming that no two paragraphs in an encyclopedia would ever be able to depict.

* * *

_"What praise is more valuable than the praise of an intelligent servant?" – Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

Alexandra 'Lexie' Branson had been employed with the Forbes since birth. Her mother, a talented cook with a compassionate ear, served in the kitchens and when Lady Elizabeth married Lord William, she became her confidante, whenever the troubles of her marriage, and the Lord's various indiscretions, became too much to bear.

Lexie's father was a groundskeeper in the Forbes' household, who loved her mother more than anything else in the world, and sat by her bedside every night as her fever got worse. When she passed on, he wept for days, his own death coming far too quickly after hers.

At the loss of both parents, Lexie was cared for by the Forbes family, who loved and honored her parents so deeply that they could not turn out their only child. Lexie, moved her way up the ranks in the servant hood of the household, until she was 16 and she became the ladies maid to the Forbes' two teenage daughters, Caroline and Elena.

The girls were one year apart in age, but poles apart in everything else. Caroline, was fair-skinned with blonde hair while Elena had darker features and thick chestnut hair. The girls were both considered attractive but Elena was known as the town's beauty, her amount of interested suitors far outweighed Caroline's. It was almost a known fact by the Forbes that even though Caroline was the elder, Elena would be the first to wed.

Every servant has their favorite: the one they would not mind running to the village at nine in the evening for, or sneaking an extra roll up to, and Lexie was no exception. Even though she was tasked to serve both the Forbes' girls, she always cared a little bit more for Caroline. Elena was never cruel to her, but yet, Elena never saw her as more than someone to lace her corsets or help her with her tasks. Caroline, on the other hand, always went the extra mile. Perhaps it was her way of overcompensating: Elena was the great beauty; she had to be the one with the great heart. She would engage with Lexie for hours, about simple subjects such as how Lexie's needlework was going or simply what the latest gossip about the baker's daughter who ran off with the blacksmith's son was, she always made it seem as if Lexie had something interesting to say, that she was important.

On January 8th, Mrs. Lockwood, the housekeeper, woke Lexie at 05h30. Her day usually began at 6am, as none of the Forbes were particularly early risers, but that half an hour meant a lot of extra work in the eyes of Mrs. Lockwood. Within minutes, Lexie was following behind Mrs. Lockwood, and seating herself at the servant's table for breakfast.

"So who did you say we are expecting, Mrs. Lockwood?" asked Miss Bennett, Lady Forbes' maid.

"Is it a travelling theater show?" April, one of the cleaning maids, offered up, a bit too eagerly for Mrs. Lockwood's taste.

"Or perhaps a suitor for one of the girls?" Trevor, a footman, suggested when Mrs. Lockwood remained tightlipped.

"I actually didn't say," Mrs. Lockwood responded, "but if you must know, a member of the King's court will be in attendance with us this afternoon to paint portraits of the girls to take back to the castle. The King is considering them as candidates for his new wife." Mrs. Lockwood resumed eating as if she had simply announced the general itinerary of the day.

The other servants around the table stared at her, shocked, out of all the scenarios that they assumed was going to take place that did not cross any of their minds.

"Are you saying that one of the girls might become the next Queen of England?" April questioned excitedly.

Trevor scoffed, "One of the girls? Of course it's going to be Elena."

"You don't know that," Miss Bennett piped in, "I heard the King's last wife, the one that died of a mysterious illness was blonde, he might have a preference for blondes. All men like different types."

"Thank the good Lord for that!" remarked Ayanna, the Cook as she passed through to refill Trevor's porridge bowl.

"It could be neither of them too," noted Mrs. Lockwood, "The King is considering numerous girls from notable homes and some from other countries as well, the girls are just two in a pile. Let us not get our hopes up, but alas we have to be on our best behavior and make sure everything looks presentable when he arrives. We are going to need all hands on deck, even the ladies maids and the valets." Mrs. Lockwood gestured towards Lexie, Miss Bennett and her husband, Mr. Lockwood, who served as Lord Forbes' valet.

After breakfast was complete, not without April and the other maids continuing to discuss the gowns and jewels the girls would have if they were to become Queen, Mrs. Lockwood pulled Lexie aside, "Lexie, I will need you to take this vase of flowers to the main sitting room. Put it adjacent to the blue chaise on the right hand side of the room." Lexie nodded, understanding fully Mrs. Lockwood's complex instructions, growing up under Mrs. Lockwood's care had its perks.

As she reached the sitting room, she heard the sounds of a whispered argument. This was strange as the Forbes were usually still asleep at this time, but the slightly ajar door revealed a very much awake, fully dressed Lord and Lady Forbes, staring at each other with anger. Lexie knew that she should give them privacy but the oddity of the scene caused her curiosity to make the decision for her.

"William, they are just girls!" Lady Forbes hissed.

"Girls!" Scoffed Lord Forbes, "Caroline is almost eighteen and Elena, seventeen. They are old enough to bare children and certainly old enough to start performing their duties for this family."

"But not the King," Lady Forbes pleaded in a low voice, "His cruelty is notorious, surely you can marry them off to a viscount or anearl instead?"

"Rumors, that's all," he waved off her concerns, "Zachary claims that the King is nothing but good-natured and he is very interested in our parish and seeing that I have no sons, I would rather my land go to the King than a distant, ungrateful cousin."

"But –" Lady Forbes countered.

"I shall hear no more of this matter, Elizabeth!" Lord Forbes lifted his hand to halt any further conversation, "Make sure that are girls are awake and have begun to prepare."

Lexie hurried out of the hallway as she heard Lady Forbes footsteps become louder the closer she got to the sitting room door. Taking refuge in a vacant room, she breathed out a sigh of relief, her mind full of worry for what could await one of the Forbes' girls.

Once the vase was safely inserted in the sitting room (after Lord Forbes had left) and Lexie had performed numerous other duties throughout the house, she was summoned by Mrs. Lockwood to help the girls get ready. Lexie had been with Caroline and Elena through many occasions – balls, banquets, teas – but nothing prepared her for the sight that was currently in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Lexie, I know we've made a terrible mess of things," Caroline exclaimed as she rushed past her with another gown to show Elena.

"Oh Lexie, I just cannot decide which dress to wear. Mother says that red is the color of harlots and I really look the best in red. Caroline is wearing blue so that is out. I really do not have many colored gowns in my possession," Elena explained as she climbed inside a cream gown.

Lexie moved to help Elena lace up the gown that she was trying on.

"So what do you think he'll be like, Caroline?" Elena questioned.

"Who?" Caroline replied.

"Why the King of course!"

"Oh I do not know, powerful perhaps, aided with an infinite ego."

"Do you think he's handsome?"

"I suppose he needn't be, he is King, his subjects will tell him he's handsome even if he isn't," Caroline responded nonchalantly.

"Oh Caroline, don't be melancholy, we can go riding tomorrow. But Cook says that her sister works in the capital and she has seen the King, and she claims that he is the most handsome man she has ever set eyes on."

"Well Cook does have the tendency to exaggerate, I'm sure it is a family trait. But Elena, I think you look beautiful in that dress. Don't you agree, Lexie?"

"Yes milady! You look like a queen," Lexie commented.

Elena smiled, impressed with her answer, "Perhaps you are right, I don't look too bad in cream and perhaps because it is close to white, it would make me look more like a bride to the King."

Caroline nodded, "Definitely, you look exactly like a prospective bride."

Once Elena looked up to standard and went to her mother to have her inspect her chosen gown, Lexie helped Caroline to style her hair.

"Caroline, whatever could be the matter?" Lexie questioned as she brushed out Caroline's beautiful long locks.

Caroline sighed deeply and responded, "I don't know why Father is making me sit for the portrait. If the King is going to choose one of us it's going to be Elena. It's always Elena. I try so hard, but it's never me, I don't know why I bother."

Lexie tugged at Caroline's hair, which made the other blonde screech with pain.

"You listen to me, Caroline Forbes, and you listen well because I shall only say this once: You are just as, if not even more, beautiful than Elena. These idiots in this godforsaken town do not know true beauty even if it hit them on their head. Although I think a king cannot discern a good queen by simply a portrait as there is much more to be being a queen that simply one's physically beauty, I think you would make a fine queen, you are kind, you are smart and you light up every room that you enter. Elena has conventional beauty but she does not have the warmth and the loving nature that you do. I don't know this King but he would be a damn fool to choose anyone else but you."

Caroline offered her a warm smile and responded, "Thank you, Lexie. I don't know what I would be able to do without you."

"Well," Lexie joked, "You might have to learn fast if the king chooses you. You will be surrounded by fancy ladies-in-waiting from all the noble homes, you would forget all about me."

"I would never forget you," Caroline answered earnestly, "And I'm not like Elena, I don't aspire for a royal match. I wish for a love match, even though that seems unlikely, I wish for a man that will love me with his whole heart, who would not just see me as mother or a pretty wife. I wish for a marriage with passion and tenderness, and if that means that would have to marry the poorest man in the village I would not mind."

"For you all you know, you might have this amazing love with the king."

"If the fates incline me to marry him I hope that you are right," Caroline responded.

* * *

_'Painting is silent poetry, and poetry is painting that speaks' – Plutarch_

Alaric Saltzman was tired. Tired and homesick. For three weeks he had been traveling around the country, painting portraits of prospective wives for the king. Sleeping at inns, eating in the homes of the nobility, so eager to treat someone who works for the king well.

He could not complain about his treatment, he truly was treated like royalty. Parents hoping that if they butter him up, he would paint their daughters in a more flattering light.

It was not the job that upset him. It was an honor to be chosen by the king, purely based on his talent, to be the official court painter; it would be what he will tell his grandchildren one day. No, it was the timing. His wife, Jenna had just given birth to their first child and he was not there to see it because he was busy trying to replicate the cushiony cheeks of the face of one, Lady April of Youngschurch.

The girls were just like their parents: pompous and far too eager for the crown. If they knew how much it work and pain it takes them to keep their crown, they would wish for a simpler life. So he was not eager to paint the Ladies Forbes of the seaside town of Fallshire, listening to one girl jabbering about the gowns that she would own as queen was challenging enough, but two, he would need to be a saint to survive that.

The Forbes parents were predictable, rushing to accommodate him, listing ways, which their daughters would be good queens, describing their skills and talents like they were prized horses. The first girl that he painted, Elena, had a beautiful, symmetrical face, which made it simple for him to paint. Elena spoke about how she could speak French and Spanish perfectly, how everyone commends her pianoforte and Alaric rolled his eyes, this all sounding too familiar.

He cleaned his brushes while he waited for the other daughter to make her appearance. He expected a replica of Elena, perhaps more arrogant, but the girl who came bouncing into the sitting room was a radiant beauty. She had kind blue eyes; accentuated cheekbones, which seemed to give her face so much character, and an infectious smile, which made the corners of his mouth turn up involuntarily.

"Good day, where would you like me to sit?"

Alaric was silent for a minute, allowing his eyes to wander over her interesting face one more time before he instructed her where to sit and in what position and he began to paint her.

Caroline's conversation topics differed to Elena's and the other girls that he painted. She did not attempt to sell herself listing her achievements, she barely spoke about herself, and neither did she ask him about life at court. Instead she asked him about how he started painted, whether he enjoyed it, if there was anything else he wanted to do with his life. She asked about Jenna, how they met, how he felt when he found out she was pregnant etc. For many people, her questions might have sounded intrusive or inquisitive, but to him it was a welcome change. Never had any of the subjects in his series of portraits been interested in him as a person and he enjoyed talking about Jenna and his family, the love he felt for them being pored out into the painting as he replicated Caroline's face on the canvas. In his opinion, her choice of topics said a lot about her character – that she's interested in others above herself and her own matters, especially someone that was a class beneath her.

He lost track of time, as he was painting Caroline, telling her about the summer's day when he met Jenna, her just a farmer's daughter, and he a painter, and how every night after the first time they met, he would attempt to paint her from memory buthers was the first portrait that he painted that he was unsatisfied with. It was like every time that he would see her, he would notice another aspect of her beauty, which he failed to notice the night before when was painting. And he would go back and try again, but each time he would fall short, it was like she was too stunning to commit to canvas. She was his enigma.

Caroline smiled to herself as she listened to him. He was not usually a big talker, Jenna played that role, but there was something about Caroline, which encouraged him to share with her and he reveled in the first time that he really enjoyed himself which performing his duty for the King. He was sorry to leave the Forbes' household once he had completed Caroline's painting, but there were many other ladies across the nation waiting for their portrait to be painted and he has said farewell to the family, he gave Caroline an extra nod, saying a silent prayer that she might be the next Queen of England.

* * *

_"The Empire does not require that its servants love each other, merely that they perform their duty." – J.M. Coetzee, Aspettandoibarbari_

Jonas Martin had been a manservant at court for 23 years. He served three kings, five queens and countless royal children. His longevity at court was something to be admired, in a country where every second person was tried for treason merely for blinking during the Lord's Prayer. Jonas knew who to trust, how to act and where to get the best information.

The King trusted Jonas more than he trusted his own flesh and blood, especially since the loyalty of his own kin were so questionable. Jonas did not have any passionate feelings or any strong sense of religion, he believed that God chose the King and he was to be respected. If the King should announce that church was to be held in barns instead of stone buildings, Jonas would follow him. If the King should wake up one morning and decide that there any man with brown hair was a witch, he would agree with the King, because the King was second only to the angels and heavenly beings, what right did he as a common man have to question him?

The young members of court did not think like him, they were full of passionate ideas of reform, which would just end up as their death sentence. They spoke too loudly about subjects which wiser men have lost their heads for. But these men do not know war, and pain and suffering. They have lived privileged lives, lucky enough to be born into noble families. They do not know how much is lost when one tries to bring about reform, how much blood is shed, there is no glamour in war.

As a young man he fought for the crown, he defended his King on the battlefield and watched as good men from well-respected families fell like rag dolls when faced with the swords of the enemies. The swords do not discriminate, they do not care how much gold your father owns or what a fair maiden your mother was, the sword has one aim and that is to kill whoever gets in its' way.

But the young men, who filled up the courts too easily and who infiltrated impressionable minds with the lofty and unrealistic dreams, were not like those who fought in the battle, these men were arrogant and over-confident. They believed themselves untouchable, but that was because they had not experienced the wrath of the King. Those who had lost family members to Tower or to the axe were more modest, more likely to whisper or keep their head down when in the presence of the sovereign, knowing better than to doubt the cruelty of the King.

"Martin!" Matthew Donovan, one of such gentleman, interrupted him from his thoughts as he wandered the grounds, "Your Grace and Lord Salvatore require your presence."

Jonas nodded his head as he followed the blonde head of the young man. Matthew was awarded his place at court as the Donovan family was one of the King's gentry, his father being Sir Charles Donovan, the Earl of Lancaster and his sister was Queen Juliet, the King's beloved second wife who gave birth to the King's heir and died from a mysterious illness.

It was by birthright and not by duty that an insolent child like Matthew held a higher position in court than he did. Jonas knew almost everything that was happening at court and he knew that Matthew spent more time trying to charm the ladies maids or drinking with the other young men, and not nearly enough time performing his duties in the household of Lord Salvatore, the King's main advisor. But these concerns were not Jonas' priority, as long as Lord Salvatore and his subjects continued to respect the wishes of the King, he was happy.

"I think the King has selected a wife," Matthew told him in a hush whisper as they made their way into the King's wing of the castle, "Lord Salvatore has brought him portraits of many beautiful women, but apparently the King has narrowed his choices down to three daughters of noblemen." Jonas nodded, understanding that his task now stood to alert the various applicable people about the King's choice.

They walked in on the King and his advisor poring over various portraits, rejected girls who were not attractive enough for the King's tastes and whose families were not wealthy enough to make up for their lack of beauty portraits were laying on the ground, waiting for a servant to pick them up.

"Your Grace, I really think that you should consider one of the Forbes' girls," Lord Salvatore remarked to the King, "While the Fell girl is certainly beautiful, her father is too smart for us to be able to take his land, it would not be a mutually beneficial relationship. The Forbes' girls are equally beautiful, my sources reveal that they are intelligent and are genteel enough to be a capable and regal queen. In addition, William Forbes has prime land by the sea, which is good for trade and my consultations with him has revealed that he will handover his land, as part of the dowry if you should choose one of his daughters. He is also a protestant and has long since donated to your cause."

The King ran a hand over his face before picking up the two portraits of the Forbes girls, he looked at each one intently, studying their faces, their expressions, what emotions their eyes held, before putting one down and handing the other to Lord Salvatore. "This one, she shall be my queen."

Lord Salvatore turned to Jonas and beckoned him closer, "Martin, please inform Lord Gilbert that King Mikael has selected Caroline Forbes."

* * *

_**A/N: I promise with my cold dead heart that this is a Klaroline story and your beloved Klaus will be in the next chapter and they shall meet. Also where he fits in will be explained. Holler at me in the reviews, tell me what you think, or ask me what you what you want to know. **_

_**Also, I do a lot of research but there will historical inaccuracies and I know the TVD names are not British royal names, but lets turn a blind eye to that.**_

_**A special thank you to my beta Tanya (angellus08 on FF and klarolijahs on tumblr) let Tanya know if there's any mistakes, and Nicole who made the cover (nfinneman on tumblr). I love these two more than life.**_

_**Catch me on tumblr at gendryaslove**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here's chapter 2, a little bit of backstory and things get complicated._**

**_Once again to my super cool beta, angellus08/Terrible Tanya/klarolijahs_**

**_See you at the bottom :)_**

* * *

_"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting," – Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

Many believed the greatest war during this time was the one that pitted the Papists against the Protestants but a greater, older war was being fought between the Gilberts and the Donovans. The noble families fought a war far smarter than simply stabbing your enemy with your sword, they fought with words and schemes and manipulations, which most of the time were impossible to trace back to them.

Legend dictated that both the original Gilbert and Donovan were courtiers to William the Conqueror, who constantly played their competitiveness against each other. 500 years later, the new great families were still at war, fighting for their own interests and power in the kingdom. Jonathan Gilbert and Charles Donovan hated each other with a deep fire but when they were at court and in the presence of King Mikael they were the pictures of amicability. They agreed about nothing but their joint hatred of Zachary Salvatore.

Zachary Salvatore was a self-made man. Son of a simple landowner he had worked his way up the ranks (in Donovan's household) to become the King's most closest advisor and Secretary of State, titles which Gilbert and Donovan claimed should go to them. The King, who so often bent to the will of the two noblemen had begun to depend on Salvatore so much that their complaints fell on deaf ears and the king gave Salvatore the title of Earl of Cumberland.

This outraged Donovan, who was an earl himself, that he, a member of one of England's oldest families, father of the former queen and grandfather to the heir of the throne should be ranked the same as someone who had once polished his shoes. Those who had come between Donovan and Gilbert and what they wanted rarely survived with their head. Both had their strengths and both had their weaknesses but with regards to ambition and ruthlessness, they were evenly matched.

* * *

_"I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid." – George R.R. Martin, The Clash of Kings_

"I'm not going!" Klaus said adamantly as he took another swig of the amber liquid in the flask in his hand.

The carriage rocked ferociously as they rode across a gravel road.

Stefan, trying to balance the parchment and quill on his knee, responded in a bored tone, "You are aware that we are already on our way."

"Well I mean, I will come with to the ball at your uncle's estate but I shan't be going to the castle," Klaus affirmed defiantly before taking another swig of his flask.

"Easy there on the hard stuff, my lord," Stefan replied, "Although you have to obey when your father summons you."

"He is not my father!" Klaus exclaimed incredulously, "He made damn sure of that when he disinherited me and referred to Rebekah and I as products of my mother's adultery."

"Well then, regardless, you have to obey when _the King _summons you."

"Well I refuse!" Klaus folded his arms over his chest like a young child throwing a tantrum.

"Are you willing to die so easily that you would refuse the King?" Stefan raised his eyebrow tauntingly.

"No, but I am not going to run eagerly to him, as if I have been waiting for him to acknowledge me again after all these years, I have more pride than that. I refuse to play happy families at court again after he killed my mother and tossed Rebekah and I aside without a second glance."

"They say he has chosen a new wife," Stefan informed him.

Klaus snorted, "That isn't a surprise. That heartless bastard, the Donovan girl is barely in the ground and he has selected a new queen. It is probably another daft woman like the Donovan one. My mother was too smart for him, she could run this country ten times better than him, and he knew that, that's why he resented her. "

"Regardless, I expect he wants you at the wedding. Perhaps now that he has a legitimate heir, you no longer pose a threat," Stefan offered.

"I cannot waste good thoughts on theories of what passes through that twisted man's head. He feeds off of suspicion and fear, he would never stop thinking I'm going to steal his crown," Klaus smirked, "And I will never stop trying to avenge my mother."

The carriage came to a halt in front of a large manor. Stefan smiled. It was good to be home.

When his parents died eight years ago, his uncle Zachary took him and his brother in. Because of Zachary's rise in power, he could afford the boys' tuition and then their prominent places in the homes of noble families. Stefan had been a companion to the former Prince Klaus, currently Lord Klaus for the past year. The two had studied together and built a fast friendship.

Where Klaus was wild and frivolous, angry and passionate, Stefan was levelheaded, cool and collected. They balanced each other out well which is why their friendship had lasted through Klaus' temper tantrums, Stefan's woman troubles and countless hangovers.

Klaus made it his life-long mission to constantly embarrass his father. He held illicit affairs with married women; he drank himself to a stupor at well-frequented watering holes and fraternized with unsavory characters. But Stefan was always there to clean up his messes and to make sure that he did not get involved in anything that could be considered treason or breaking the law in any way.

"Perhaps," Stefan said in a thoughtful tone, "Your father wants you at court to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Klaus offered him a wolfish smile as he climbed out of the carriage; "My father has a lot to learn, if he thinks having me close by will keep me out of trouble. The women of the court's knees shiver with the legend of the rogue prince who is so talented behind chamber doors."

Stefan shook his head, all too familiar with his friend's overconfident ways.

* * *

_"But to mourn, that's different. To mourn is to be eaten alive with homesickness for the person." – Olive Anne Burns, Cold Sassy Tree_

Miranda Gilbert had been in mourning for ten years. She had loved her husband deeply and passionately, he was her sun, her moon, her stars and when he was taken away from her, she ceased to exist as she used to.

Being born a Gilbert is no easy feat; it is like being born in the middle of a battlefield. The war that tired out the former Duchess and cost the former Duke his head, had now been passed on to their eldest son, Jonathan. Jonathan was a ruthless man; he saw power and prestige and worked at the best way to get it. Unlike the other members of his family, Jonathan was led by his brain and not by his heart. His wife, Isobel, was significantly chosen, as the smartest, most beautiful woman from one of the most notable families. His daughter, Katherine, was trained to be a lady of the court before she could even walk. Jonathan always had a long-term plan and his family was constantly pawns in that.

While Jonathan was attempting to ensure the Gilbert family's status as the most powerful family in England (behind the Mikaelson's of course), his younger brother Grayson and sister, Esther built a strong bond. What began as playmates turned into confidantes and eventually protectors when either their father or Jonathan's hand became too heavy. They were more than siblings, they were best friends and in each other's biggest supporters in a family were affection and caring was a rare commodity.

When Grayson fell in love with Miranda, it was Esther who spoke to her first, befriended her, and convinced her to give Grayson a chance. Esther served as her bridesmaid when she met the man she adored at the end of the aisle. Miranda smiled to herself as she remembered that special day as the carriage that was carrying her drove along a particularly bumpy road. Little Katherine Gilbert that was sitting opposite her, stirred in her sleep, at 16-years-old she was already built like a woman, but her mannerisms were still that of a child. The product of someone who was never allowed to live a life they would truly enjoy. She reminded Miranda so much of Esther at that moment, when she was forced to accompany Esther on a similar journey.

When the old king had decided that it was time that Prince Mikael take a wife, Jonathan had all but thrown his sister at the royal family. Miranda had accompanied Esther as she made her way to the castle alongside other women who were vying for the handsome, young prince's hand in marriage. Esther was beside herself with excitement, she was certain that the prince was her true love, the one who would love her the way Grayson loved Miranda. And in her passion and fervent excitement, Miranda believed her too, who wouldn't love someone as charming and dynamic as Esther?

The advantage that Esther had over the other girls was that she had been grooming for this role her entire life. She was equipped with the flawless beauty of the Gilberts as well as their ability to charm even the most hard-pressed of suitors, and it was not long before the young prince was eating out of Esther's hand.

The passion and raw emotion of their relationship was known throughout the kingdom, one could see it in the tender way Mikael looked at Esther or the way Esther absentmindedly would reach for Mikael's arm when he was close by. Miranda witnessed all this, as she served as Esther's lady-in-waiting, and she truly believed that Esther had received all she could wish for. She was getting her happy ending. That was until Mikael became King.

The coronation took place soon after the birth of Niklaus. Everyone rejoiced at the new King's strength at conceiving a male child the first time around. Niklaus was the pride and joy of his mother, and cemented his father's place as the next powerful ruler of the England.

Mikael's new court surrounded him with advisors from many of the noble families but like his father before him, he trusted Gilbert and Donovan above all others. Unlike the Gilberts who were charming and passionate, the Donovan's were cold and calculating. When King Mikael first began his reign, he was a successful monarch – winning wars, increasing the economy, earning the love of the people. But a couple of bad investments and lost wars later, the north of the country began an uprising against the King. The army appeased the uprising, but King Mikael's trust of the Northern lords was not restored as five them lost their heads, and 500 civilians were hanged because of the crimes of their villages.

After that, Mikael became rabid at the mere mention of coups and uprisings, accusing men left, right and center for treason. His actions angered the Pope, who gave him counsel against his current actions, but Mikael believed that he was King, God's chosen monarch, and so the decisions he made would always be right with God and it was the Pope and his religion that was in the wrong and so England would continue to live under the law and religion of the current King and not of that of a man in a faraway country. The armies and lords seized the Catholic churches, killing or excommunicating priests and looting the objects that just the previous week was too sacred for the common man to touch. All of England was transformed in that week and people who for all their lives had taken comfort in confessing to a certain priest or reciting the same prayer were forced to give it all up – hide their crucifixes and rosaries beneath loose floorboards, and whisper their prayers under the dead of night, where the King's Guard would not hear them.

At the demise of the faith, many countrymen picked up arms and rebelled against the court, the smart advisors blamed it on bad decision making by the King's Counsel, the smarter advisors blamed it on witchcraft.

Esther was a smart woman, with a head for business and management, and always had a solution or idea on how Mikael could diminish his problems in the kingdom. In the beginning Mikael listened to her eagerly as any man in love would, but the more conflict would arise, the more Esther's solutions tended to be right until Mikael's pride prevented him from continuing to go to her with his problems. Men like Donovan began to fill his heads with rumors such as why was a simple woman like Esther always able to find solutions to appease the rebels, almost as if she was getting inside information from the rebels themselves and how come her two children, Klaus, who was ten and Rebekah, who was seven, were both so fair with blonde hair instead of the dark coloring of the Mikaelsons.

Charles Donovan raised questions that Mikael thought he would never ever think of with regards to his beloved wife, the love of his life, but the more Esther tried to reason with him, talk with him, strategize with him, the more he pushed her away. Until she snapped, and her Gilbert temper caused her to call him useless and a coward. Mikael walked out of her chamber that day, and never returned.

The following week, Queen Esther was arrested. She was brought before the courts and tried with treason, adultery and witchcraft. The evidence that was built against her was so steep that even her own brother, Jonathan, whom she trusted, took up arms against her in order to keep his place at court and as one of the family's in the King's high esteem. By branding Esther as a lone agent, he saved his family from ruin. Self-preservation was another of the Gilbert family traits. Jonathan kept his face straight, not a tear was released as the axe went through Esther's neck and her head rolled.

In juxtaposition to Jonathan, Grayson was distraught, he called foul play, claiming his sister never conspired with any rebels, that she loved her children too much to put them at risk and that she would have never cheated on the King that she adored too much. But Grayson was not completely content with just voicing his thoughts in private, he appealed to all who would listen, demanding justice, calling the King corrupt and foolish, before he was taken to the Tower and was forced to suffer the same death as his beloved sister.

For ten years, Miranda had mourned the death of her love and best friend, and for ten years she realized that the life that Esther had imagined was not real. There was no such thing as happy endings and true love unless her idea of a happy ending was meeting an axe and her true love being the one that ordered it. Miranda had grown bitter over the years, even distant from her own son, the England that she had grown up loving was no longer real, it was an illusion, a mirage. The England that she had learnt to know while being a Gilbert was a land rife with suspicion, manipulation and a country waiting for the right moment to fight for what they believe in, a monarch they could trust, a faith that they choose and a land that they felt safe in.

Katherine stirred again, as the road smoothed out, she jerked awake suddenly, letting out a small yawn and stretching out like a cat, "Are we nearly there, Lady Gilbert?"

"I believe it is just a half a day's journey further until we are at manor, hat is what the footman told me the last time he stopped the carriage to feed the horses," Miranda responded.

"What manor? Are we not meeting Lady Forbes in her home town?" Katherine asked curiously.

"No," Miranda replied curtly, "It is simply too far away for it to be practical. A carriage was sent in advance to Lady Forbes with a chaperone to collect her and one of her ladies maids who will accompanying her and then we shall meet at the Salvatore Manor, where Lord Salvatore is hosting a ball in her honor."

Katherine's eyes lit up the word 'ball' and Miranda rolled her eyes, reminding her too much of the days when she and Esther would giggle at the prospect of ball gowns and handsome suitors.

"But why does she need her own ladies' maid?" Katherine asked, "The court provides her with a whole range of ladies-in-waiting from all the noble families. What would a common ladies' maid know about serving a queen?"

Miranda shrugged nonchalantly, "It was her own request and Lord Salvatore decided to grant it to her. Some women request gold or rubies, others that a certain flower always be around them, or that everything in their chamber be a certain colour, all that Lady Forbes asked was for her helper from home to accompany her. I think that's a reasonable request."

Katherine just nodded and continued to look out of the window at the passing meadows.

Miranda let out a deep sigh, it was strange to be serving the court again after so many years. After her husband and friend's deaths she retreated into the country with her son, and she lived a life of solitude, away from the family that betrayed them, away from the corrupt court and politics of London. She was surrounded by fresh air, open grounds, warm memories of Grayson and Esther and the love of her son, Jeremy. Everyday she saw a bit more of Grayson in him, his eagerness to learn to know more, his passion for life and the way he protects and loves with his whole heart. It pained her so much to look at him and think of the life that the three of them could have had if Grayson had not been born a Gilbert.

It was when the new queen had been selected that Jonathan summoned her. They needed a certain amount of Gilberts at court and because she was an experienced lady-in-waiting she was perfect for the job. Jonathan upheld his relationships with his spies even stronger than those he held with his family. Miranda faced a decision then, to deny him and risk him unraveling his wrath on her, or to accept him and become a pawn in his twisted game again. She chose the latter, because she had learnt throughout the years that it was far easier to be on the side of the Gilberts fearing your death every minute than to be on the outskirts, ignored and unguarded.

* * *

_"She open her eyes and met his. The impact was so strong he was amazed that his figures continued playing without pause." – Patricia Briggs, Cry Wolf_

Caroline held her breath as Lexie tightened the strings of her corset. Her heart was racing, she was not equipped or prepared to be a queen, charm a twice-married king and win the hardened hearts of the people of England. It was a comfort having Lexie beside her, a part of home that she was not ready to part with.

The news of her selection had sent an array of emotions throughout her household, her father's joy, her mother's fear, Elena's disappointment and envy, and her shock and disbelief. She never entertained the idea of the king selecting her, she always thought that if he narrowed it down to the Forbes', he would choose Elena, it just made logical sense to her. But he had chosen her, for the first she was someone's first choice and even though she did not know this foreign king – what he looked like or what type of person he was, she could not help but be pleased that out of a selection of women from across the country, he found her the most appealing.

When she made the request for someone from her household to accompany her to the castle, many believed that she was referring to Elena and when she said Lexie's name it was met by many disapproving looks especially from her mother and Elena, but Mrs. Lockwood who for so long played the role of a substitute mother to her, nodded lightly, smiling at her, proud of her choice and that was all the approval she needed.

Her room in Zachary Salvatore's manor was more spacious than any bedroom she had ever stayed in before and she wondered if she believed that the home of a courtier was decadent, how much more luxurious would the castle be? She had been told that ladies-in-waiting would be joining her at the Salvatore manor and accompanying her to the castle where she would be surrounded by even more ladies-in-waiting. It was all too overwhelming, in one day she had gone from less significant daughter of a simple earl to the most important woman in the land.

"Caroline, would you like to take a walk around the grounds?" Lexie asked her, "We can see what hidden secrets Salvatore Manor houses and we still have a fair amount of hours before the ball starts."

Caroline smiled up at Lexie, once again happy that she made the decision to bring her along, "Yes, let's go have a look at Zachary Salvatore's illegitimate children and hidden pirate treasure!" Caroline responded enthusiastically.

Lexie giggled as Caroline held onto her arm and the two girls descended the staircase to the front garden. As they exited the front door, giving the footman a familiar nod, and walked down the pathway, a carriage stopped outside. Curiously, instead of turning into the garden, they waited alongside the path to see who would disembark from the carriage.

A serious, young man exited the carriage first. With blonde hair and a strong jar, he was extremely handsome, he turned to look up at the manor with a smile and when he noticed them, he nodded politely as he wiped his ink-stained hands on his breeches and collected his luggage.

The next man to exit was smiling wolfishly as if he had just said something extremely inappropriate. The first thought that came into Caroline's mind as she looked at him was 'dangerous'. He had a sense of carelessness and wildness, which she wasn't accustomed to when it came to noblemen. And a nobleman was, she could see it by the way he carried his body, the trim of his clothes, and the sense of reverence and respect that he eluded.

He was certainly good-looking but not in the obvious way that his companion was, when it came to the dangerous man, he was striking with his piercing blue eyes, stubble covered chin, curly blonde hair and crimson colored lips. It was features that Caroline sure would not look attractive on any other man but him. She averted her eyes as soon as she realized she was staring and admiring the beautiful stranger. She had to remind herself that she was now betrothed, and to the king himself, it was inappropriate for her to even look at another gentleman in a desirable way.

"Who is that?" Lexie whispered.

"Who is who?" Caroline responded, feigning ignorance.

"The gentleman who just emerged from the carriage and is staring at you like you are Mother Mary incarnate."

Caroline returned her eyes to the attractive gentleman and noticed that the reason why she was able to study him so intently before was because he was frozen in place, staring at her in much the same way that she was looking at him.

All the arrogance had left his face as his eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth to her chest, and she blushed incredulously. His eyes were not filled with lust or nefarious thoughts but with an odd sense of wonder and amazement, almost as if he could not believe she was real. She offered him a small, friendly smile but he did not return her smile, he just continued to stare at her.

The moment was broken by the sound of Zachary Salvatore's baritone voice as he emerged from the Manor, "Stefan, Lord Niklaus, so pleased that you could join us on your way to court!"

The first man, who Caroline assumed was Stefan, walked up to Zachary and pulled him into a hug as Lord Niklaus strolled casually behind, his smirk once again returned to his face.

"And you came at an ideal time too," Zachary said as Stefan released him, "We are also hosting Lady Caroline over there." Zachary pointed out Caroline and Lexie, who were standing to the side. Lord Niklaus immediately approached Caroline, she felt the air exit her lungs, the closer he got to her, his eyes continuing to penetrate her before he stood in front of her, took her gloved hand into his hard, calloused one and knelt in front of her and lightly kissed her glove, his lips lingering a little too long and his eyes never losing contact with hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Caroline," Lord Niklaus said, "I am Lord Niklaus, or as my friends call me, Klaus."

Caroline was about to respond when Zachary Salvatore interjected, "Lady Caroline, is be your father's new wife."

* * *

_"Rebellion cannot exist without a strange form of love." – Albert Camus, The Rebel: An Essay of Man in Revolt_

It was like time stood still. Like every moment in his life had been wasteful, frivolous and unimportant compared to that split second when he saw her. He was no amateur when it came to women. He had experienced all kinds, of all classes with beauty that would make Helen of Troy turn her face away in shame.

But it was not the beauty of the woman in front of him that caused him to lose his breath, she was exquisite, that was for sure, but there was something about her that held his gaze for much longer than any person had before. The aura that surrounded her, gave her a sort of ethereal sense, almost as if she was clothed in goodness and light, something that he craved so badly and longed for her just to engulf him in it.

When she smiled at him, his chest constricted. It was like he was waiting his whole life for that smile, but instead of being fulfilled, she opened a new hunger in him – to touch her, to hear her voice, to smell her scent and to know her life. He all but ran to her when Salvatore introduced him, wanting to begin his courtship with her that would put all his other relations to shame. But his heart had shattered just as quickly as it had constricted, when Salvatore announced that she would be his father's bride.

He was still thinking about it as he walked the grounds an hour later. His father – who had caused the country so much harm, who killed his mother, and shunned him and Rebekah – that man did not deserve this woman of light. He would crush her, break her spirit, spoil her goodness – all for sport, and he would have to sit and watch her fall into ruins a little more everyday, he would have to watch his father touch her, see her bear that monster's children. It made him feel ill, that the world could be that cruel. He was even more certain that there was no god above, because no just deity would give this greedy, selfish tyrant so much pleasure when he caused so many pain.

"Lord Niklaus?" A young, elegant-dressed gentleman with dark features was walking towards him. He had a serious demeanor and even Klaus though believed he could not be much older than him, he gave off a sense of maturity which made he seem more experienced and older.

"Who is asking?" Klaus responded in his usual cocky tone.

"I apologize, I should know better than to demand the identity of a prince," the man said smoothly.

"Well, you can't be from these lands, if you still refer to me as a prince. I have not been one for ten years," Klaus replied.

"On paper yes," the man retorted, "But many of us still believe that you are the true heir to the throne."

"You many, can't be terribly fond of your heads if this is the type of things you are saying in the backyards of the king's most trusted advisor."

"We are smart, we know how to infiltrate the best of houses. Zachary Salvatore suspects nothing; all he knows is that I am Lord Elijah Smith of Cornwall, who is simply passing through on his way to visit family. He does not know that I, along with my comrades have been planning this rebellion for a very long time. We are not Northern tavern owners who are blazing through the countryside with swords and torches and no plans. We are charming, meticulous and manipulative; we are fighting for a country free of the corrupt rule of the Mikaelsons, Gilberts and Donovans. We are fighting for a new king to take center stage, one that hates those three families just as much as we do, one who shows courage, strength and agility and we believe that that is you."

"Do you not know that I am part Mikaelson, part Gilbert, a hybrid of both of your hated families?" Klaus asked him, curiously.

"Yes," Lord Elijah responded, "But I also know that you hate both of them for killing your mother and abandoning you and your sister, you never felt as if you fitted in either of those families, and I also know that you crave power and loyalty. You will make a fine king."

Klaus stared at Lord Elijah for a moment; shocked at the frank and confident way this man was speaking of something that could have both of them killed just for mentioning. "And how do you suppose this just rule is going to come about?"

Elijah stared back at him, his face stoic and calm, "By killing King Mikael, of course."

The treasonous words shocked Klaus, of all his revenges, he never considered killing his father, it seemed too outrageous too unattainable but his mind flashed to the beautiful, innocent girl inside the manor and he imagined his father with his hands on her, trapping her, ruining her, killing her, and he returned his eyes to Lord Elijah's, "Okay, you have my word, I will join in on your rebellion."

* * *

**_A/N: Lemme know what you think, I'm always terribly nervous when I post a chapter, sure that you would hate it. Please review, if that is the one good deed you do today._**

**_Next chapter we learn a little more about Elijah, Katherine and Matt, Zachary Salvatore hosts his ball, and Klaroline get to interact a little more. _**

**_If you have any questions or would like to chat to me you can PM me or message me on tumblr, my url is now carolinemykhaleesi_**

**_Also in my spare time, I am a mod in the Klaroline Awards on Tumblr for fanfiction, drabbles, one-shots, graphics, gifs, videos and blogs. Go to klarolineawards dot tumblr dot com and send your nominations for the various categories, you don't even need to be on tumblr to be able to nominate and vote. Nominations will be taken until Saturday and votes start next week, so go nominate your faves._**


End file.
